


Baby, You're Mine

by Marluna



Series: Jealous Wonpil Fics [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Still not proofread, everyone has a crush on jae, marriage proposals, oblivious jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Wonpil is so tired of people flirting withhisboyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae & Everyone
Series: Jealous Wonpil Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786738
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Baby, You're Mine

Wonpil is running late to a meeting _he_ arranged himself. His childhood friend and sworn brother (they had decided to call each other that after watching One Piece, but never did an official ritual or make any official vows) was visiting. As such, Wonpil decided it was the perfect opportunity to introduce him to Wonpil's boyfriend (and future husband), Park Jaehyung. Or just Jae, as the older preferred. 

Honestly, Wonpil had been meaning to introduce Jae to his biological family and his 'close enough to be family' friends. But he just hadn't gotten to it. He had been wanting to introduce them since he decided he wanted to marry Jae (that is, the start of his third year of college). But the timing was never right, with Wonpil starting his upper division classes and finally getting started on working towards his degree.

So he was really happy to hear that Sungjin would be coming to _them_ , and he didn't have to arrange any random trips. But alas, his "History of Modern Music" professor had liked his paper on the history of rock music a little too much. And decided to chat him up for an extra 25 minutes. He was only saved when one of the girls in his class interrupted them, saying she had to speak with Professor Choi at once. Something about a poor grade she wanted rethought, Wonpil couldn't be bothered to stay any longer. He left the first chance he got, dashing across campus to his car so he could get to the boba shop Jae loved so much.

When he got out of his car, Wonpil got a text from Sungjin.

_Hey, I just saw a cute guy walk in and you're super late so I'm gonna try to get this guy's number real quick._

Wonpil's eyes lit up. He can't remember the last time Sungjin had a crush on someone! He smiled wide and texted a _Get it hyung! o(≧▽≦)o_

Wonpil then closed his phone and walked into the shop. He peered around for his boyfriend. The first familiar figure he saw was (the back of) Sungjin. Wonpil quietly cheered Sungjin on as he saw Sungjin bring a hand to the back of his neck. Wonpil knew the gesture well, it was Sungjin's 'nervous but trying not to show it' gesture.

And then he realized who Sungjin was talking to. He saw a mop of familiar blond hair. And then Sungjin reached over to get his drink from the other side of the table (he must have placed it just anywhere in his anxiousness). Thin, circular gold glasses framing soft caramel skin and chocolatey brown eyes. A beautiful smile, framed by stretched pink lips that Wonpil knows for a fact are soft and taste sweeter than chocolate because Wonpil has kissed them a million times.

_Sungjin is hitting on his boyfriend!_

Wonpil, a little upset (just a little, he knows just how cute Jae is so he can't fault Sungjin for falling for his charms), walks over to them.

When Jae sees Wonpil, his eyes light up. "Babe!" Jae greets him, his smile growing impossibly wider. Sungjin turns around, his eyes widening comically. Wonpil feels whatever driving force he felt earlier dissipate a little bit. "I got you a large mango milk tea with strawberry popping boba, just how you like it!" Jae tells him, cheerfully handing Wonpil said drink.

Wonpil smiles at the gesture. Jae isn't too big on displays of affection, even less when they're outside their shared studio apartment. But Wonpil's protective, slightly possessive driving force hasn't dissipated completely. So, as if to prove a point (and to give Jae the validation the younger knows the older is waiting for), Wonpil leans down once he reaches Jae and pecks his lips. He grins when Jae looks at the table hastily, cheeks pink. Wonpil slides into the spot next to Jae (Jae always picks the booth seats so he and Wonpil can sit right up next to each other, though he'll never admit it). He pokes the sealed top of the drink with the straw Jae has so helpfully gotten for him and then he's cuddled up into Jae's side, sipping his mango milk tea. And Jae got his order just right, which is no surprise to Wonpil at all.

Wonpil then turns to Sungjin, who still seems shocked by all this. "Sorry Sungjinnie-hyung, but I think you're a little late as well," Wonpil says, teasing Sungjin who is at a loss for words. It's Jae who speaks next, taking his strawberry tea with regular tapioca pearls away from his lips.

"Wait, _he's_ Sungjin?" Jae asks, looking back at said male. Wonpil giggled and nodded in response. "Actually, no, wait a minute. He was here before both of us," Jae points out.

"It's a secret between us two, sorry Jaehyungie-hyung," Wonpil says, but he's not sorry and Jae rolls his eyes playfully.

When Sungjin can speak again, he gets properly introduced to Jaehyung. Sungjin does in fact leave with Jaehyung's number. Not so they can possibly start talking to each other romantically, but so that Sungjin can send Jae some of Wonpil's baby pictures.

  
  
A few hours later, Jae and Wonpil are back at school. They carpool this time after dropping Wonpil's car off at home so they can go grocery shopping after school. And they usually carpool anyways, if it's possible.

Wonpil's last class ends at 6:30 pm and Jae's ends at 6:15 pm. Jae ends up waiting for Wonpil, which isn't a problem. Or, Wonpil doesn't think it will be at least, because it never is. Until today.

Because when Wonpil leaves the classroom, he sees Jae sitting in the usual spot. Except this time there is a boy sitting with him. Which generally isn't a problem, but this time it is because the boy is looking at Jae like he's interested in him. And he definitely is, Wonpil realizes as he gets closer. Jae bites his lip to stop himself from laughing, but ends up throwing his head back as he laughs really hard at something, his shoulders shaking. The unknown man watches Jae fondly. "I'm really glad I came to class early today now," the unknown man says, leaning in closer to Jae, who just tilts his head.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Jae asks. 

"Because I got to meet a cute boy today," the other says with a grin. Wonpil can't lie, that guy is really hot (not as hot as Jae, though). Which is why he's extra worried about him wanting to get close to Jae. It's not that Wonpil is afraid Jae will leave him. He knows Jae loves him a lot, too much to accept anyone's advances on him. If he knew this guy was trying to flirt with him (and he doesn't because he's Jae, and Wonpil loves him so much but can he learn how to read a mood???), Jae would blatantly reject him before he got anywhere. Wonpil knows, has watched Jae reject some weirdo in the past that said he would date Jae if he were a female. ("You know, you're kinda sexy. I would date you for sure if I was a girl." "Um, well, I wouldn't date you. Because I'm gay, as in I like Wonpil. My boyfriend. So yeah, I wouldn't date you in any scenario.")

Jae looks around for a moment. And then he slowly points at himself. "Uh, you mean me?" Jae asks. The guy laughs. Fuck, he has a really nice laugh too.

"Yeah, you! Who else is here?" the guy asks. Jae blinks once, twice.

"Uh, cute isn't how I would describe me. But thanks," Jae replies, friendly still.

The other guy says something in English. Dating Jae, Wonpil knows a little more English than he did before. What he catches is "wrong" and "definitely cute".

Wonpil doesn't feel comfortable with the conversation switching to English, so he runs the rest of the (short) distance. "Jaehyungie~!" he calls as he throws himself into Jae's arms. Jae catches him, with help from the bench he's seated on. The other man watches them, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Honey, who is this?" Wonpil asks, looking at the unfamiliar man.

"This is Younghyun. I just met him just now," Jae says. "He speaks English, baby, isn't that so cool?" Jae asks, excitedly. Jae has always been a sucker for people that can speak English. It's his native language, so he gets very excited meeting people that are fluent.

"Mm, very cool," Wonpil says, kissing Jae's cheek. He pulls away and pulls Jae up with him. "It is time to go though," Wonpil reminds him, holding his hand tight.

"Oh yeah. Groceries," Jae says to Wonpil. He turns to Younghyun. "We do gotta go, but it was nice meeting you! I'll text you later?'

Younghyun is not as speechless and dumbfounded as Sungjin was. He smiles even, and nods his head. "Yeah, sounds good. Can't wait to hear from you," he says as he stands up too. Wonpil, still not comfortable with how charming Younghyun is, pulls Jae away after bidding Younghyun a hasty goodbye.

  
  
Jae and Wonpil come home from grocery shopping at around 8:30 pm that night. Jae takes most of the bags, insists he will be fine. He goes up first as Wonpil gathers up the last of the bags, closes the trunk, and locks the car.

When he gets up to their apartment, he isn't surprised to see someone talking to Jae. It's the new neighbor that lives across the hall from them. Dowoon. He seems like a good kid, a little shy. He's helped Jae take the groceries to their front door (Wonpil knew Jae had taken on more than he could handle). They're talking and Dowoon looks at Jae's feet nervously.

Wonpil knows that people have a hard time recognizing that Jae is taken. But most people, if not all, that know them at the apartments know they are dating.

So Wonpil is pretty surprised when he gets within hearing range and hears Dowoon trying to ask Jae out on a date.

"So what I'm saying, Jae hyung _(wait since when are they on such friendly terms??)_ , is that I think you're really cool! In a really dorky way... But a really cute way too! And if you don't- Uh, I mean, that is- I- I want to get to know you better, so maybe we can grab a coffee sometime!?" Dowoon says (shouts) at Jae.

Jae blinks at Dowoon. "I mean... Sure, you seem like a cool kid, and you even helped me carry the groceries up. The least I could do is take you out to get some coffee, I guess. And, who knows, maybe we're compatible as friends. I think I can vibe with you," Jae responds.

"Uh- Wait, friends?" Dowoon asks, furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh, I mean, I guess we can be... friends, yeah," Dowoon says, but he is clearly mulling over why this isn't quite going how he thought it would. And while Wonpil can fully understand Dowoon's struggle (he recalls Jae hadn't realized that he and Wonpil had been going on dates until their third date where Wonpil asked if he could kiss him), he doesn't appreciate the other asking Jae out on dates.

Still, Wonpil figures he can at least save Dowoon from the embarrassment that is Jae rejecting you (again, Wonpil has seen it happen before and it's quite humiliating). So Wonpil calls out to then in order to join the conversation. "Making friends with the neighbors, honey?" Wonpil says.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jae replies as he looks at Wonpil. "Pillie, have you ever properly met Dowoonie?" Jae asks. 

"Nope," Wonpil says, popping the p. He turns to Dowoon and smiles. "I'm Wonpil. Thank you for helping Jae carry the groceries over. He's a little too prideful sometimes and does stupid things, but I love him anyways," Wonpil says. Dowoon is a good kid yeah, but if there's anything Wonpil has learned from dating Jae, it's that he really has to assert that Jae is his, and his alone.

"Hey!" Jae exclaims, offended.

"Oh...," Dowoon says. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he had a- If I did I wouldn't have- I'm sorry."

Wonpil smiles and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. If you want, you can come inside now and we could make you some coffee. But it is already night time, so maybe you could just join us for dinner instead," Wonpil offers. Dowoon thinks about it and shakes his head.

"It is getting pretty late, isn't it? I think I should probably get ready to go to bed. Thank you for the offer though, maybe next time," Dowoon answers. Wonpil has to hand it to him, Dowoon is pretty friendly and polite. He thinks that maybe they could both actually get along well with their neighbor.

"Oh, too bad. See you around, Dowoon," Jae says, still not aware that Dowoon had been intending to ask him on a date.

Dowoon leaves the couple then, going into his apartment. Wonpil pulls Jae into their own apartment. After all, Dowoon is right. It is pretty late and they need to sleep soon as well.

  
  
"Hey, Pillie, can I ask you something?" Jae asks. He's laying on his back on their shared bed, Wonpil wrapped in his arms and his legs spread so Wonpil can lay on top of him. And Wonpil is, his face buried in the crook of Jae's neck, his arms around Jae's torso.

Wonpil hums against Jae's neck with a nod. Jae combs his fingers through Wonpil's hair. Wonpil really loves when they're very domestic like this. Jae does too, not that he would ever admit it. "You've been really... hm, clingy? Today. You've just been going around telling everyone we've talked to that we're dating and I'm wondering if something happened?"

Wonpil huffs and pulls away from Jae's neck with a pout. "I've caught three guys flirting with you today, hyung! I think I have every right to be on edge. You need to learn how to read signs, Jaehyungie!" Wonpil whines. 

Jae looks at Wonpil, bewildered. He clearly has no idea what Wonpil is talking about.

"Sungjin, Younghyun, Dowoon?" Wonpil says, hoping Jae will realize now. And he does, realization crossing his features as he laughs.

"Really? They were flirting with me?" Jae asks. 

"Dowoon literally asked you on a date," Wonpil replies. "Come on hyung, how did you not notice?"

"The only person whose advances I cared enough to pay attention to were yours. I genuinely thought they just wanted to be friends," Jae responds. He brushes some loose strands of hair out of Wonpil's face. He rises up to kiss Wonpil's pouting lips. "They were nothing like you, so I honestly didn't even consider it," Jae replies.

"Still... I don't like it when so many people flirt with you. It's like I really do need to put a wedding ring on you or something," Wonpil says.

"... Do you want to?" Jae asks. His voice is hesitant, he doesn't look worried or nervous if he is. "Get married, that is."

"Honestly... yeah, I've been thinking about it. Do you?" Wonpil asks.

"Of course I wanna marry you, Pillie," Jae says, one hand playing with Wonpil's hair still. The other was still resting on Wonpil's hip, his arm holding Wonpil's waist close to him. "We're practically married right now already, aren't we? Now we just need to put anything that's not already under both our names under them both." Jae's hand in Wonpil's hair moves to his neck, pulls Wonpil down so Jae can kiss him some more.

Wonpil kisses him back, matches whatever Jae gives him. He pulls away with a squeak when Jae bites his lower lip. Jae grins at him and Wonpil can't find it in him to be terribly mad. So he just says "I love you, hyung" and buries his face back into Jae's neck.

Jae grins wider. "I love you too, Piri. I'm yours forever, I promise."


End file.
